


Love & Necessity

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Darcy learned to cook for different reasons, with the same result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Yeah, you give me hard eggs in the mornin’/ Cheese omelet you go/ You just hot buttered grits your teeth and bear it, girl/ I ain’t gonna quiche you any more_ (“Breakfast Blues” by Trout Fishing in America)

Bruce had learned to cook out of necessity. 

His mother had often worked long hours to make up for the income that his father drank away, and he found that having dinner waiting when they got home made life easier for everyone. He started with simple meals, with ingredients that didn’t cost too much and instructions that were easy to follow. He learned a bit more during his travels around the world, but most things were just variations on what he already knew, ways to make a little rice, a little meat go a long way, and Bruce tended to cook only when he needed to.

Darcy had learned to cook out of love.

Her grandmother believed strongly in feeding everyone she cared about, hearty meals full of flavor and memories, and Darcy eagerly spent hours in her kitchen, chopping and stirring and absorbing family stories. Her skills had grown a little rusty in college, where she’d barely had time between classes to whip up a batch of chocolate chip cookies, and during her internship, when she’d been lucky to get pop-tarts or take-out into Jane while she was in the midst of science.

So, it was a wonderful surprise for both of them to learn that they loved cooking _together_

“Better make enough,” warned Bruce, as Darcy measured flour for her pancake batter. “You know what the others are like.”

“Others?” she replied. “I’m making this many for _you_.”

He brought her the jug of milk just as she needed it. “Then I’ll ask for muffin else.”

“Bruce, that’s a terrible pun,” said Darcy. “I’m proud of you.”

He laughed. “Then you don’t want me to quiche you?”

She grinned. “Oh, you’d better, mister. Hard and often.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Bruce, and kissed her, just as the timer for the waffles beeped.

THE END


End file.
